William Isaac Delancey II
William Isaac DeLancey II, living 2020 to 2095, was the first member of the DeLancey family related by blood to the founder of the DeLancey Foundation to accept both a scholarship for music education and take a seat on the board of directors. Mr. Delancey held not only a Masters in Music Composition but an MBA in Finance as well. In his tenure on the board of directors from 2047-2053, he saw the overall assets of the Foundation. Seeing them multiply significantly above national and international averages. An interview was published by Forbes Financial Digital Publication monthly, highlighting his success and philosophies. Mr. DeLancey was quoted as "My secret to success, is understanding the melody hidden within the cacophony of the world financial markets." William I. Delancey II was also the driving force in recovering both the assets of the Foundation from attempted Nationalization and rebuilding the community within which the DeLancey Foundation had been born. Physical reconstruction, as well as restoration of a number of the historical city sections, was accomplished through funding directly from the Foundation. Restoration of the DeLancey Place block, as well as the reconstruction of two of the original family holdings into the DeLancey Place Conservatory, was funded and directed at the hands of Mr. Delancey. William Isaac DeLancey II is credited as much with the existence of the historical preservation provided by the foundation, as it's original founder Nancy DeLancey (1948-1996). Personal History William I. DeLancey II was born December 10th, 2022 in Wichita, KA, United States of America. He and his mother moved to Albuquerque, NM to be near his Uncle Edward DeLancey's family. When LT DeLancey died in action May 17, 2037, young William became the oldest male direct descendant in the DeLancey family. Taking advantage of the scholarship, William went on to Highlands University in New Mexico for a degree in music composition. After University he moved to Suffolk England to work as professional musician and composer with the Suffolk Sinfonia. While living in Suffolk, he fell in love with an Irish violinist Rachel O'Hennessy. They were married a year later. William I. DeLancey II was the first member of the family to take a seat on the board of the Delancey Foundation, doing so in 2047. Rachel and William moved to Philadephia with their daughter Antonia, the home of the foundation. In an effort to better perform his duties, William went back to school for a degree in Finance, sponsored by the foundation. The Eruditus Group employed William as a financial investor for the Delancey Foundation Investments Group, while also providing a family presence on the board. William lost his wife and children in WWIII, and with the neutron bombing of Philadephia, the Foundation offices, and Eruditus Group both were shuttered due to radiation exposure and disappearance of all of the partners. In the aftermath, it became dangerous to be associated with the law. With little left of his home but ashes, William emigrated to Christopher's Landing, the new colony on Titan where he remained until returning to Suffolk, England, in 2068. William reconnected with his Romani cousins and found the much-needed family ties in the Badi clan. He found them not in Suffolk, but mostly in Ireland, Spain, and France. Even still, nearby family ties were something desperately missed in the decade since his family had perished. Willam had returned to work as a musician, and composer, though not as successfully as before, he made a living. Suffolk was not as devastated as some areas, and there was a thriving business in re-recording classical music which had been lost due to the nuclear detonations and electromagnetic pulse associated with them. He once again found love in the arms of a fellow musician. Rose Maher became his bride around 2070, though the exact date is not recorded. The two had a son which he named for himself. Wil DeLancey was ten years old when his father decided it was time to reclaim the family legacy. William I. Delancey, II died at the age of 74, on or about April 27, 2095, still living in Suffolk, England. Immediate Family * Mother: Telyn Eynon RN (1996-2056) * Father: Michael A. DeLancey (1985-2030) * Spouse: Rachel O'Hennessy (2010-2053) ** Married 2045 - 2053 ** Daughter: Antonia Delancey (2046-2055) ** Daughter: Eveline Delancey (2048-2055) * Spouse: Rose Maher (2050-2100) ** Married 2070 ** Son: William Isaac DeLancey III (2070-2127) Family History William Isaac DeLancey I was the brother of Nancine Abigail DeLancey, also known as the artist 'Ann Gale'. The legacy of the family, however, was not known until after his death. It was the death of Lt. Edward R. DeLancey USAF making national news which drew the attention of Nicholas Erris Esq. to this family. William lost his grandfather at 8, his father at 9, and was 17 when his Uncle Edward died. When the Eruditus Group contacted the family, it came as a complete shock as to the legacy left to them. According to stories reported by his Aunt Rebecca Tasaria Rickhard (DeLancey), the family lost track of her 'Aunt Nancey' before she was born. They believed she had eloped with a young man in the early seventies. The family was rather stunned to learn that she had died in Philadephia in 1996, leaving behind a musical legacy and a scholarship fund. Even though invited to join the board of the Foundation, Rebecca chose to decline. William I. DeLancey II was the first member of the family to take a seat on the board, doing so in 2047. He moved his family to Philadephia, returning to school for a degree in finance. A year later, William and his wife welcomed their second daughter. By 2049, William Delancey was heavily involved in investing for the Foundation. The family suffered a tragedy a few years later during the opening salvos of World War III. While William was tied up on business, his wife Rachel and his two daughters had flown to Albuquerque visit his family which still lived in the area. That was April 30th, 2053. On the morning of May 1st, 2053, 23 family members including Rachel Delancey were killed in the initial attacks. William's daughters Antonia and Eveline survived the initial attack but were exposed to enough radiation that they were euthanized two years later by the Optimum movement. The Optimum movement was as strong in the UK as it was in the US, giving rise to disappearances either through violence or the fear of violence. This fear was felt also among the Badi clan, cousins William Delancey had clung to after his direct family had been decimated. The Badi clan were a Romani people who were only removed from recognition in his family tree by a generation. In light of the tragedy, they welcomed him back into their numbers. Records show that at some point in 2070, William married Rose Maher, and fathered a son by her. William I. DeLancey III was registered on the Philadelphia Census in 2080, as having been born May 14, 2070, and claiming dual citizenship. After the time known as the Post-Atomic Horror, as governments were recovering and attempting to live up to the funding requests of the United Earth Government there was a move to nationalize assets unclaimed by survivors. Learning of this, William DeLancey, the patriarch of the DeLancey family had considered just letting the past slip away into history but considered the possible futures. Having lived through personal loss ordered by Colonel Green twenty-four years earlier, and being an educated man, he knew that such feelings and sentiments as the Optimum moments rarely faded quietly. He weighed the dangers against the benefits of having resources desired by powerful men versus the benefits which could be garnered from them. William DeLancey had three factors giving him claim. He was the last known living fellow of record of the Eruditus Group, the only surviving member of the DeLancey Foundation Board of Directors, and an established member of the family line with claims. He worked for almost a year to gather an accounting as best as he could from the scant public record but then decided to try to salvage the records from the business office. William Delancey called upon the legal assistance of Simon Smythe, Barrister at Law working out of Cambridge, England. The lawless areas were returning to civility, but not quickly. It was difficult to find men of law willing to admit they had the training. Simon Smythe understood international property law and was a good fit. The two of them saw to the inspection and reopening of the offices at 2002 DeLancey place. With it, the recovery of original documentation was soon to be the basis of the legal claim to former investments into business and real estate. Using funds from the investments, and intermediaries in Philadelphia now that he was back in Suffolk, William DeLancey guided work to restore some of the historic areas of city. He saw to it that both his family legacy and historical legacy of historical significance to the country would be salvaged and restored. January 18th, 2087 William DeLancey had entered into negotiation to purchase the colony ship which would be named the [[ECS Agata|ECS Agata]]. Through ill luck or good fortune, he was outbid by another organization. This was taken as inspiration to put more effort into the Earth. May 1st, 2089 Upon an inspection tour in 2089, workmen and Mr. DeLancey happened upon a hidden vault in the basement of the DeLancey Place properties. Once it had been opened, there was discovered a treasure trove of wealth, rivaling that of the existing fund. Stockpiled within were cases of rare Earth minerals, gold and silver coins by the thousands, and a significant number of paper bills which, were not terribly valuable any longer. Much of this windfall was used to fund the restoration efforts within the city, as well as providing funds for new construction of housing. April 27th, 2095 William DeLancey was found in his bed in his Suffolk home in the early afternoon by his wife Rose, having died of a stroke. She said he had wished to lay down to relieve a head-ache brought on by foul weather. In remembrance, just after moving to Philadelphia with his fiance and mother, Will DeLancey, only son to William DeLancey had a greenhouse constructed atop the conservatory in honor of his father. Rose DeLancey, William's widow, took up residence and tended the garden within the greenhouse until her death on August 23rd, 2100. OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. DeLancey